External devices like a keyboard can be connected to and/or communicate with a computer through one or more ports. An interface controller is used by the computer to operate and control the ports. During operation of the computer, a computer operating system polls the interface controller to determine if external devices are engaged with the ports. While polling, the processor that executes the operating system functions at a high power state.